


Bubble Bath Burst

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, shameless schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most bathtubs were not designed with people as tall as Jared in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> written for ￼novafairy's prompt "Jared and bathtub"

Jared groans. There are those moments where he is simply too tall. Most of the time he's pretty comfortable with his height, it always gives him that little extra advantage when he plays Basketball with his buddies back home, or when he stands in the fifteenth row of a concert and can still see the stage.

But then there are those moments where it's just inconvenient. Plane flights always make his legs ache terribly, and he can't even count the times he's hit his head on open cupboard doors, car ceilings, and Jensen's friggin living room lamp that clearly hangs way too low (while Jensen the fucker would always get a laugh out of it and refuse to hang it higher).

Or bath tubs, for example, like the one in his Vancouver apartment which he's sitting in right now. The designer of this bath tub must've been a midget Jared thinks to himself, while he tries to somehow get at least half of his body underwater.

They spent the whole day shooting until deep into the night, and when the director of the week finally yelled the last "cut!", all Jared wanted was a hot bath to relax his muscles and then a huge bed to flop onto and blissfully sleep until next week. Of course the latter will sadly remain wishful thinking, but Jared finds that even though he's in the bath tub, the relaxing aspect of this has quietly gone down the drain. He glides and wiggles a little more, and finally has to use his hands to pull his left foot towards him, but after some squirming and splashing he actually manages to get his legs mostly underwater.

Jared rests his forehand on his arms and closes his eyes, mulling over possible death scenarios for this tub designer. (Drowning is possibly his favorite so far.) He is just about to shiver and start getting goosebumps on his back from the cold air, when he hears some quiet splashing and then there's a pleasant swoosh of water down his back. A quiet moan escapes Jared's lips and there's another swoosh. Jensen doesn't say a word while he washes Jared's back, massaging and rubbing in all the right places, and Jared can feel the knots in his muscles finally starting to loosen.

He lets his head fall back, a bright smile on his lips now, and two seconds later they're sealed with a kiss. Jensen's hands wander from Jared's back down his throat and Jensen begins to splash hot water on his chest, caressing Jared's skin and lightly rubbing his fingernails over his nippels.

Suddenly Jared can't for the world remember why he was ever uncomfortable.


End file.
